


covered in cats

by sixth_dr_whomst



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cats!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixth_dr_whomst/pseuds/sixth_dr_whomst
Summary: a drabble.





	covered in cats

“You know, I’m not even going to ask.”

The Doctor glances in her direction, apparently startled. “Peri!” They say, and they actually smile.

She can’t help it. She grins back, and wanders closer to their seat on the floor. “Where did they even  _ come _ from?”

They shrug, apparently preoccupied with petting one of the many kittens on their lap. “They rather just...appeared.”

She grins, and takes a seat next to them, leaning against their side. One of the kittens in their lap wanders over to hers, mewling insistently. She pets it quietly, and the Doctor smiles at her warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short!! ive only been able to think about my OCs lately, but hopefully I can inspiration back for some of my other stuff!!!!


End file.
